I Kat Hear You
by Animegx43
Summary: A life or death situation will not only force Coop to work with the heartless feline, but to also LISTEN to him. Can the two "forcibly" work together for a common cause?
1. IT WAS THE CAT!

Kid vs Kat: I Kat Hear You!

* * *

><p>My first Kid vs Kat story, and is unlikely my last.<br>This first chapter is really just a funny little filler to get the ball moving.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Cooper! I'll be back from the grocery store in about an hour." Said Burt Burtonburger. "Think you can keep the house safe while i'm gone?"<p>

"Sure thing. Dad!" Coop said. "You can count on me!"

insured that his son can keep the house in one piece, Coop's dad leaves the house to go to the market.

An hour later...

"Coop! I'm back from...GUHHAH!"

To the surprise of Mr. Burtonburger, the ENTIRE living room as been destroyed! The couch was shredded, the TV was smashed, and words can't even be used to decribe the fireplace. Burt didn't even have to think about how it happened. He already knew!

"COOP! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!"

"It wasn't me!" Coop pleas. "It was Millie's evil cat!"

But of course, Burt doesn't buy it. Seeing as was sleeping soundly on his little cat bed. Or at least, thats what he think's Kat is doing.

"Mew...heeheehee!"

* * *

><p>On another day, Burt has to leave to his House of Swap! Once again, he's leaving Coop to watch the house he is out. However, he's not alone this time, as Dennis is tagging along to protect the place.<p>

"Now I don't want to come home finding you guys bothering the cat, can you promise to do that?"

"Not a problem, Mr. Burtonburger." Said Dennis. "We'll keep everything in one piece."

"Thats right, Dad! You can count on us!"

"Alright. I'll see you boys later."

So Burt leaves the house and heads to his car. But as he got to his car...

BOOM!

An explosion fired directly out of the Burtonburgers' roof.

Burt has no choice but to run back inside to see the ruckus. What he founf was just what he feared. Another destroyed living room, but this time, it came with an equally destroyed kitchen. Not to mention the hole in the roof.

"BOYS!"

"Don't look at us!" Coop yells. "It was the cat!"

"I can vouch for him, Mr. B!" Dennis says.

Once more, Burt isn't buying what they're selling.

* * *

><p>Once more, Burt has to leave the house, but by now, he knows better then to leave Coop all by himself. So NOW, he will be watching the house with Dennis, as well as the apple of Coop's eye, Fiona Munson.<p>

"Alright, Fiona. I'm leaving you in charge of watching over the house, as well as each other. Think you can keep everyone out of trouble?"

"Of course, Mr. Burtonburger!" She says.

"Normally, I'd be complaining for giving me a babysitter, Dad." Says Coop. "But I'll make an exception for Fiona!"

"Well, then! have fun while I'm out you guys!" Burt says. "Good luck, Fiona!"

"You can count on me!" Fiona says.

Sadly, Burt got a very bad feeling the very moment he left and close his door, since Fiona said 'You can count on me!'.

"Of all things to say..."

Before even leaving his front porch, Burt opens the door and enters his house again. And during the 5 seconds he was out, the house as been absoultely obliterated. It looks almost as if a nuclear explosion had blown the house in on it self. And of course, laying on the floor were the three injured children from the disaster.

"Dennis...Fiona...COOOOOOP!"

And all three turn to Coop's dad and they all say...

"IT WAS THE CAT!"

But of course, while Coop and his friends were blaming Mr. Kat, he sitting in the corner of whatever is left of the room, enjoying the show and mocking Coop at the same time.

"Meo...ha ha ha!"


	2. The Mission!

NOW is where the story gets started...

* * *

><p>Naturally, Henry and Old Lady Munson are not too pleased with how Coop, a.k.a 'catboy', has been influencing Dennis and Fiona. But since they can't exactly launch any complaints to Coop himself, guess who has to take the heat instead.<p>

"MY SWEET LITTLE FIONA NEVER STOPS LEAVING THE HOUSE WHENEVER SHE VISITS ME, AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOUR TROUBLEMAKING SON, BURTONBURGER!" Screams Old Lad...Mrs. Munson

"And Dennis has been more paranoid about evil aliens then ever! And it ALL started when he joined Coop in his "cat" problems!" Says Henry. "_'The cat will invade the planet. The hamster can speak. Phoebe is a monster.'_ THATS WHAT I HEAR EVERYDAY! WHO THE HECK IS PHOEBE!"

"Now, now, guys!" Burt says.

"GRRR!"

"Umm...and ladies!" He corrects himself. "I'm sure that they're just being...umm...playful...with Coop! They all know that its just an ordinary, yet vicious cat!"

"MEOW!"

SLASH! SLASH! CRASH! BANG!

"Oh no."

The three adults quickly run to Burt's backyard to find out where the noise was coming from, and naturally, it was from the kids fighting . Only this time, they're winning! At this moment, Fiona and Dennis has a now paniking Kat by the arms and legs, so he can't escape!

"Hurry, Coop!" Yells Dennis. "Knock him out or something!

"I found a bat! Hold him still!" Says Coop who's running to his friends. But right before he could swing his bat...

"COOOOOOOOOP!"

Upon hearing Coop's name, he drops his bat while his friends drop the cat, who then runs to Burt for safety. Kat may of gotten REALLY lucky this time

"Umm..." Coop begins. "Alright, It was EXACTLY what it looked like. I'm not going to lie."

"Well, at least your boy is honest." Henry says. "That counts for something, I guess."

"THE ONLY THING THAT MEANS IS THAT HE ADMITS HE'S A TROUBLE MAKER!" Shouts OLM. "FIONA, BACK TO THE HOUSE!"

"Fine..." She says after a sigh. "Later, Coopy!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!"

And OLM and Fiona leaves the Burtonburger house.

"Come on, Dennis! The sooner we talk about all this, the easier it will be to avoid your mother involved in this!"

After a quick fist pount with Coop, Dennis and his dad leaves too, leaving Coop, Burt and the cat alone. But after snikering at Coop, Mr. Kat leaves too to go inside.

"Coop, why can't you just get along with Millie's cat like she does?"

"Trust me! If I show any weakness around that cat, I'm dead!"

"At this rate, you two will probably kill each other, anyway! But if you're not going to get along with the cat, then I'm going have to ground you!"

"Fine."

Perferring to go to his room then to get along with Mr. Kat, he heads inside to his personal sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Up in her room, Millie has begun playing with Mr. Kat once more. This time, she has him tied up with rope and dressed herself up as a pirate. With a wooden board and a papaer towel tube, she's having her pet 'walk the plank.' Or at the very least, walk off her bed.<p>

"Arr, Matey Kat! Do ye have any last words before you leap to yar doom!"

Mr. Kat is clearly not to pleased with this game, but has to play nonetheless. That is until he saw it...

"Meow?"

From Millie's window, he notices the spybot! The flying, robotic orb that his alien species use to comunicate with each other. He has a new mission and it's waiting for him. Millie's game is gonna have to wait!

"Meow, meow!" He says before jumping off the plank.

"YARR HARR!" Millie shouts. "Now ya be shark food!" But when she jumped off her bed to get her cat... "Mr. Kat?"

She now realizes that the game is over, since her playmate has quickly escaped her clutches.

"Oh, Well! We can play later. I got science homework to do, anyway!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Kat quickly made his way to the downstairs basementlaundry room. And he made it down right on time, as the spybot had just made its way down as well. But, something was strange. Kat had just remembered that he already has the Kat Kommander's spybot hidden underneath some of the laundry sheets. This could only mean one thing! This message WASN'T from the big boss!

The spybot tips down, so that the hologram hits the ground. Just as kat predicted, it wasn't the Kat Kommander, but rather, it was his wife! The second ruler of the planet Catnip. It was none other then the Cat Queen!

"MEOW!" Kat says in shock. He quickly salutes her in response to her presence.

However, the Queen dismisses his salute, putting him at ease. During her entire appearance, she's been showing Mr. Kat (AKA, Agent 27B) a kind, warm smile. Unlike her husband, she actually seems to be NICE to Kat.

"Mew! Mew-mew-mew-mew!"

"Meow?"

The hologram changes to a different image. It shows a planet that's completely green.

On this planet, green clouds covers the sky! Plant life is dying, with only the water remaining unpolluted. The inhabinates of the planet, large alien dogs, similar to Earthen Great Danes, have also become sick from the dying planet. Many larger dogs themselves are sick, yet they focus more on helping the younger. Their sick symptons includes constant coughing, lack of strength, and poor mobile skills. It's possibly the saddest thing one can see!

"MEW-HEHEHEHEH! RA-HAHAHA, HEEHEE!" Laughs Mr. Kat, who's enjoying the painful site.

However, when the cat Queen sees him laughing, she finally loses her smile and starts to look angry at him. She is not please with how Mr. Kat is handling the situation.

"Meo, oh!" He says.

The spybot, using the lense, 'beams down' and a test tube stand with 6 tubes. Each test tube is filled with a strange, green liquid, the same colour as the green all over the dog planet.

"Mew! Mew mew mew-mew, mew mew-mew mew, mew-mew-mew!"

Mr. Kat was given his orders, though he sees them as a very strange one. Not even sure how to progress it into his head.

"Me-ow?" He asked, in a _'really?_' sort of tone.

The Queen simply nods, once again, with a kind smile on her face.

Despite what seems to be a strange requests, his queen needs his help. So he tells her that he accepts the mission, and salutes her once again. Pleased with her soldier, she solutes back, proud that he accepts the responsibility. That settled, the hologram deactivates, and leaves the basement, leaving Mr. Kat alone with his test tubes.


	3. The earphones!

FYI to all whose's reading this, I'm well aware that in the season 2 finale, Fiona lost her memories regarding Kat. I'm just expecting that she'll get them back either on an episode about her memories it, or more likely, just regain them offscrean without any explanation on how she got them back at all.

I just wanted to say that so no one has to point it out or leave a comment regarding it.

* * *

><p>"This stinks!" Coop says. "I'm always trying to stop that evil, hairless rat and where does it get me?"<p>

Grounded in his room, he plays an online video game with a head set, so that he can play and talk to his best friend, Dennis, all while in the comfort of his room.

"Peace and quiet in your room while we play 'Alien Smashers V' with me without interruptions?" Dennis says from his home.

"Well, you got a good point there." Coop says in agreement. "But I'm starting to get tired of it all. Fighting Kat non-stop and getting in trouble for it! I'm sick off it!"

"Too bad you can't talk to Mr. Kat!" "Said Dennis. "Imagine how much easier THAT would be!"

"Yeah, at least name calling doesn't break windows!" Coop says, causing him and Dennis to both laugh. "But seriously, I know what you mean and I doubt it would help."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Coop notices the glass tapping sound! Lucky for him, his window was being tapped by someone that can help get him into a good mood!

"FIONA!" Coops yells in excitement! "I'll have to talk to you later, Dennis! Bye!"

"WHAT? BUT I CAN'T FINISH THIS LEVEL WITHOU..."

But before Dennis could finish his sentence, Coop turned off his game and sound system. Not wanting to keep Fiona waiting, he rushes to over to his window to let her climb in.

"Hi, Coopy! I'd thought you like to see me!"

"How did you get up here without Old Lady Munson catching you?"

"Please! If I can get out of juvie, I can get out of Auntie Munson's house." She says. "Also, your Dad outside was kind enough to give me a ladder to climb in through the window. FYI: He said he's not going to ground you after."

"About time my Dad cuts me some slack."

"Anyway, I just downloaded an awesome song that I want to share!"

She quickly pulls out her Music player and press play, but before they can enjoy the music, Coop turns it off.

"Hold on! Let me grab my earphones, so my Dad doesn't hear us." So Coop goes to his desk drawer to grab his headphones. Unfortunately... "Dang! There not here! The cat probably took it like he takes everything else!"

"Want me to help you find them?"

"Nah, if its like anything else the cat stole, then it's likely in the basement or the shed." He tells her. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the basement, Mr. Kat conducts his experiments on the green liquid, just as his Queen had ordered. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be accomplishing much. His experiments have also proved to be quite dangerous, as he's wearing a unique cat-size radiation suit to protect him from his own work.<p>

He attempts to boil a green sample over a bunsil burner. After a few moments of it boiling...

BOOM!

"MEOW, MEOW!"

A large, greeen cloud fills up the basements, and Mr. Kat, in a panic, grabs a handheld vacuum to suck all of the gas back as quickly as possible! Luckily, he sucked it all up.

"Whew!"

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

"MEOW!"

Hearing someone coming down the stairs, he hastely picks up his vials of green liquid, his burner, and any other lab equipment and hides it all in the nearby washing machine while he jumps into the laundry basket with his vials, all while trying not to break them..

"Alright, Kat!" Coops says. "I know you have my earphones! Where did you hide them?"

Stepping off the stairs, Coop slowly walks around the basement, hoping to find either what he's looking for, or Mr. Kat. The cat tries to stay perfectly quiet so that Coop doesn't take away his important vials. Now is the worse possible time to get into a fight with that troublesome boy.

"Meee..."

Then, the cat gets an idea. It was a painful one, but its the best way to get rid of Coop without a fight. First, he actually ripped out a fang from his mouth.

RIPPED!

"Me...ow!"

Doing such a painful act caused him to shed a tear. However, almost immeddiately after, he regrew his lost fang. Then he simply tossed his tooth across the room.

Tap tap tap tap...

Kat's plan worked. He got Coop to turned his head to where he heard the tapping, and found a couple of earphones on a table. He saw that one set was his while another belonged to Millie, which he assumed Kat stole too.

"Alright! Found them!" He says when picking them up. "Hey!. And it looks like he even fixed the broken earpiece. For once, the cat isn't completely useless."

After Coop leaves with both earphones, Kat lets out a little angry hiss. But, he knew that he can't get into a fight with him right now. He still has work to do. But first, he has to move his lab to continue. He first grabs up as must of his things as he can, not including his vials, and leaves the basement with them.

Shortly after leaves, his owner, Millie, comes downstairs herself.

"Mr. KAAAAAT! Want to help me with my science project?" She asks out loud. "We can see how long cats can hold their breathes!"

As she was looking for her beloved pet, she notices something very interesting sitting on top of the washing machine.

"OOH! Test tubes! That's sciencey! Maybe I could use these!"

* * *

><p>With the earphones that Coop took back, he and Fiona now get to jam to their music without being too loud. Now these two finally get to enjoy themselves.<p>

"Cat's so ugly, it makes girls shout!" Coop sings.

"Looks like the thing was turned inside out!" Fiona sings back.

But unlucky for them, their fun has to end. This is because from his window, Coop can see Kat moving a bunch of his lab equipment into the outside workshed. Coop is certain that he's, once again, up to no good. Unknown to Coop, however, this is a different story.

"Hey, Fi-o-naaaa!" He said in a sing-song tone. "Wanna ruin Kat's plan today?"

"OOOH! I'l grab the bat!" She says.

Coop and Fiona then takes a minute to get ready to smash Kat's stuff. Fiona remembers the earphones she was wearing, takes them off, wraps it up neatly, and tossed them on Coop's desk. Coop, however, was much faster and simply yanked them off his own head. He doesn't even realized that he had ripped the cords out of the actual earpieces, so they stayed stuck in his ears. Amazingly, he doesn't even noticed them.

"Ready to go, Coop?"

"Oh, yeah!"


	4. The earphones! Part 2

With most of his equipment in the garden shed, Kat is soon ready resume his experiments in peace, and without any interruptions. All he really needs to do now is go back to the house one more time to grab his green liquid samples. Once his work is finished, he knows that the Cat Queen will be so proud of him. Maybe he'll even get a reward for all his efforts. Maybe some Fishy Friskie Bits! Or a promotion, or maybe even...

SMACK!

...a giant rock in the face.

"Nice throw, Coop!" Fiona says.

"It's all in the wrist!"

"HISSSS!"

"Uh, oh!" Says Coop.

Enraged once again, Mr. Kat leaps into the air and punces on Coop, resulting with a cloud of smoke to engulf the two as they fight each other, as well as destroying practically everything in their path.

"FIONA!" Coop shouts. "I COULD USE SOME BACKUP HERE!"

"Hold on Coop, I'm coming!"

She quickly runs back into the shade to find a weapon or something. When she comes back out, she brings a shovel out to try and smack Kat. She runs up to the destructive dust cloud, swings the shovel...

BANG!

And hits Coop right in the face.

"Umm...Fiona. I meant give ME backup."

"MEW-HAHAHAHA! ME-HEHEHE!"

As amused as Kat was from seeing Coop getting smashed in the face by a shovel, he soon let out a "MEAAA!" the moment Coop came back to stomp on his tail as hard as he could. Payback for laughing at Coop.

"GAH! MY TAIL! THAT WAS LOW, YOU LITTLE TWIT!"

"Little? I'm bigger then you, Kat!"

But before the two continued their fight, they calmed down when they realized something!

"Did you understood what I said?"  
>"Did I understood what you said?"<p>

"Coop! What are you doing?" Fiona asked. "You've got him!"

"Wait! You can't hear him?" He asked. "The rat is actually talking to me!"

"Maybe I hit you a little to hard on the head."

"Wait a second..." Said Mr. Kat. "Are you still wearing those earphones?"

"No, I took them...WAIT! So you DID do something to them?"

Then, Coop put his hand up to his ear, and felt something metalic. He pulled it out and found it to be one of the earpieces to the actual earphone. Mind you, he still has the other piece in his other ear.

"My translation device!" Kat says. "It actually works!"

"Transla...Fiona! Put this in your ear!"

Fiona does what Coop asked and put the earpiece into her ear.

"Those prototype catnipian-english translators were design to make things easier once my people conquers your planet! I didn't think they'd actually work!"

"WHOA!" Fiona yells. "Did I hear that right?"

"That, or we both were hit hard on the head." Coop says. "Well, we may as well take adventage of this turn of events."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Kat asked.

* * *

><p>That was a stupid question on Mr. Kat's part. Coop and Fiona have somehow managed to chain down and has rendered him unable to move or escape.<p>

"NOW TELL US WHAT YOUR UP TO WITH ALL OF THAT LAB STUFF! OR ELSE!"

"Mew...Or else what?" Kat asked, seemingly without fear.

"If not, then me and Fiona will have to make use of this bucket of water...and this large wash cloth.

"MEOW!"

Kat knew exactly what Coop was talking about. He was planning on treating him with the water torture technique. And he knew Coop wasn't bluffing.

"Meow...You don't mean...?

"That's right!" Fiona answers. "We'll give you a bath!"

"MEAAA! OKAY OKAY! I'LL TALK!"

"That's more like it." Coop says. "Now...WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING THIS TIME!"

"I'm been ordering by my majesty to experiment on a catnipian-made virus that we launched on an enemy planet!"

"So you're trying to make it so that you can destroy Earth with it as well! AREN'T YOU!" Asked Coop.

"No, you little twit! I'm been trying to find a cure for it!"

"A...a cure?"

"That's right." Said kat.

Hearing the words 'catnipian', 'virus' and 'cure' together like that ended up throwing Coop and Fiona off for a second. With Kat's history of trying to invade Earth, Mr. Kat's claim seemed rather unbelievable!

"Why would your bosses want you to find a cure for something that's defeating your enemies?" Asked Fiona.

"I have no idea!" Said Kat. "My queen told me that she wanted to help the people of planet Canine, and although I found it against my nature to take such a request, I figured since it was the queen, I probably should do it!"

This may not of helped Kat's case, as Coop and Fiona are starting to get a bit more suspecious.

"Why would one of his planet's leader want to do this?" Fiona asked.

"She must be the only cat on the planet with a conscience." Coop adds.

Not sure what more to say to Fiona, Coop turns back to Kat.

"Alright, kat! How can you assure me that you really are trying to find this cure?"

BOOM! POOF!

From an upstairs window back in the house, a big explosion of green gas blasts through.

"That looks like it cam from Millie's room!" Coop shouts!

Worried, Coop and Fiona abandons Mr. Kat in the shed and runs inside to check things out. However, Mr. Kat quickly takes the chance to break free from the chains that has him tied down. When freed, he quickly follows Coop inside to check up on Millie.


	5. Finding the Cure

This is where the story starts to get more serious.

* * *

><p>"Ok! Green stuff and hot water don't mix! Good to know."<p>

Playing with the green liquid that she found in the basement, Millie has discovered the reaction that occurs when when its heated, which creates a mild explosion and evapourates the liquid into a gas cloud. Filling up her whole room with the stuff.

Mr. Kat had managed to beat Coop and Fiona to Millie's room while bringing his hand-held vacuum. As soon as he opened the door, he sucked up all of the green gas in Millie's room. She doesn't see the Kat, but she does see Fiona and her brother come in.

"MILLIE! Are you alright?" Coop asked.

"Ugh...actually, I think I'm feeling a little queasy..."

"MEOW! SHE MUST OF BREATHED IT IN!" Kat said, even Millie is the only one who can't hear him.

"I...think I'm going to take a little nap, now." She says right before a yawn. "Maybe I'll sleep it off."

"Uhh...okay, Millie!" Coop says as nervously as he possibly can. "Come on, Fiona! She's fine."

As Coop and Fiona leaves Millie's room to be left alone, Coop quickly grabs Kat by the neck to bring him along.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kat!" Coop says. "Tell us about this disease that you just infected Millie with."<p>

"Ok, let me think. Let's see...it was design to sevearly weaken one's body and immune system. Symptoms includes stomech aches, loss of balance, loss of energy, blurred vision, and many other similar symptons. The only good thing about it is that its not contagious."

"Well, what will happen if she dooesn't get a cure?" Fiona asked.

Mr. Kat doesn't even answer. He knows fully well what will happen if he doesn't find the cure. The mere thought about it brings a tear to his eye. Something that rarely happens to this normally evil creature.

"Wow." Coop says. "I never knew you actually cared for Millie that much."

"I probably care for Millie the same way Burt cares for you and her, Coop."

"Geez...to think my sworn enemy had a soft spot."

"And I never knew you could offer such sympathy."

This creates a somewhat awkward moment for the two rivals.

"Noticed we haven't fought for a whole 5 minutes?" Coop says.

"That's because we're actually talking for the first time ever, twit." kat mentions.

"Well, Kat...although I may regret this later, I think I can trust you with trying to find this cure! For Millie's sake!"

"I'll do my very best!"

With the two in agreement, they give each other a handshake. Symbolizing that they've finally came up with an agreement.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

"Feeling any better, sweety?" Burt asked his daughter.

"Well, I'm not feeling any worse, daddy." She answered.

"Well, if your not feeling any better by tomorrow, you'll have to stay home from school."

"But what about my...ugh...science project! I want to show my class the chemistry set I have!"

"Sorry, Pumpkin! Your health comes first." He answers kindly, but firmly. "Now try and get a good rest."

With Millie all tucked up in bed, Burt gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and lets her go to sleep.

* * *

><p>In Coop's room, still awake, Coop starts talking to Dennis through their head set system about everything that went on today that he missed.<p>

"You're actually going to trust the furless furball to cure your sister?" Dennis asked.

"I already knew that Kat liked Millie, but after talking to him face to face like that, I just felt like I really should trust him Besides, I have no choice." Coop explains.

"To actually talk to him alone sounds unbelievable. What does he sound like?"

"He sounded a bit british because he kept on calling me a twit. Probably just my imagination."

"Did he say 'over here, govenor'?

"Oh, geez! If he ever does that, I'm gonna pound him!"

* * *

><p>Since Coop won't be bothering him, Mr. Kat has returned his lab equiipment back to the basement to try and find the cure. In the basement, Mr. Kat continues to study the green liquid to try and neutralize it and descover for not only the dog planet as ordered, but to save the only thing on planet Earth that he actually cares for, not counting Fish Frisky Bits.<p>

After another failed attempt at finding a cure, Kat takes a quick look at a picture of him and Millie, reminding him what it is he's doing this for.

"Meow-ow-ow..." He said sadly.

However, he's not going to let himself get discouraged! He intends to find the cure...one way or another.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Burt goes into Millie's room to check to see if she's feeling better. He was sure that it was just a stomach ace, or even just a mild cold. But when he walked in on her being as pale as she's become, it was quite a shock. She looked almost like a ghost. And on top of that, she has a fever too!<p>

"Well, then its settled! She's staying home. I'll let her sleep in and bring her to the doctors later."

Not wanting wake her up, he slips his way out of her room to get Coop ready for school.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Burt left her room, which is also about the time Coop had left for school, Millie had finally woken up. She knows she doesn't feel well, yet she also doesn't seem to realize just how sick she really is, since she only has one thing on her mind.<p>

"Oh, geez...I'm...I'm gonna...fail my science...my science project."

So she gets herself out of bed and leaves her room as fast as her now slow moving body can move. She doesn't even realizes that she's still wearing her pajamas.

She slowly makes her way down to the basement to retrieve the test tubes she found. Before she found them, she found Mr. Kat, sleeping soudly on the stool that he was at during the night. Since Millie is in bit of a hurry, she just pets him on the back.

"Prrrrrrr..."

"Aww...cute, Mr. Kat. Sleeping...soundly..." She says weakly.

After petting the sleeping cat, she grabs the testubes on the table, puts them in her backpack, and leaves the basement. Then, without even meeting up with her, Dad, she leaves the house before he even sees her.

* * *

><p>"Ok, princess!" Burt says as he enters Millie's room. "Are you up yet?"<p>

But when he goes in her room, he sees that she isn't even in her bed, let alone her room.

"Millie?" He calls out. "MILLIE!"

It was a father's worst nightmare! He can't find her sick little girl anywhere.

"MILLIE!"

He screamed out so loudly, that it managed to wake up the exhausted Mr. Kat. He felt good when he yawned at first, but then...

"MEOW!"

He realizes that his tubes with the virus has dissappeared! Now he's not just worried that Millie had taken them for school, but now he's not sure if her can cure her now!

He runs straight upstairs to see if she already left for school, only to be intercepted by Burt, who's now more worried then ever.

"Mr. kat?" He said to himself. "She never goes anywhere without you! Now I'm really worried! Where did she go?"

Hearing "Where did she go?" was Mr. Kat's worst nightmare as well. Now he has to find Millie before something horribly wrong happens. But he can't do it alone! He needs help. Although it wasn't exactly a plan he really liked, he knew what had to be done. He waited for Burt to leave the house to try and find her. Then, after grabbing the special earphones, he leaves too to get help.

He had to find either his best friend Millie! Or his worst enemy...Coop!


	6. Finding Millie

Sorry it took while for this chapter, but one particular part gave me writers block.

Theory to end writers block: Make that part of the story as simple as you can make it, and just continue on.

* * *

><p>Kat ran from the house all the way to the school, and he still hadn't seen Millie. So he hopes that she made her way to school. He runs through the front doors, down the hallway, and made his way to what he knew fully well was Millie's homeclass. Not surprisingly, he was well remembered.<p>

"AAHHHH! ITS MILLIE'S VICIOUS CAT!"

And so everybody in the class, including the teacher, dash there way to the corner of the room. Not getting a warm welcome, Mr. Kat lets out a quick, irritated "meow!"

"Wait! W-w-why did it come here?" The teacher asked. "M-Milie didn't even show today!"

"MEOW!" He shouted.

Now Kat has absolutely no idea where Millie went. He has no choice but to find Coop's classroom to get his help. So he quickly leaves Millie's class to find him. But before he does, he runs right back into the class.

"HISSSSSSSSS!"

"AAAHHH!" The whole class screamed.

"Hehehehe!" Kat laughs right before he leaves the room for good.

* * *

><p>With the thought that his little sister is in grave danger, and the idea that overgrown naked mole rat is the only one that can help her, Coop can't really stay focused in class. Sadly, he has no choice but let him do his work.<p>

"Coop? Do you have an answer?"

Ms. Brannigan, Coop's teacher, catches him off-gaurd. Coop doesn't even what the question was, and he couldn't just say he wasn't paying attention. So, he chose the best possible answer he could think of.

"Uh...42?"

"Correct! Excellent work, Coop!"

Coop got lucky and he knew it. But even the fact that he's missing class material isn't enough to change his trail of thought. He really hopes that Kat can save Millie. Especially since it was his fault in the first place.

SMASH!

"HISSSS!"

"AAHH!"

Mr. Kat suddenly busts his way into the classroom and begins his rampage. He jumps into the room and lands right on the teacher's desk, and quickly destroys it with his razor sharp claws. When there's nothing left to destroy, he jumps over to a nearby desk, scaring the kid away from it. Then he jumps to another desk, scares the kid, and this continues on and on. Naturally, Ms. Brannigan doesn't like this, and he knew who's cat this was..

"COOP!" She yells. "GET YOUR CAT OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! BETTER YET, JUST...BRING IT HOME!"

Getting yelled at once more because of Kat, Coop and Dennis both grabs Mr. kat by the all four of his legs and carries him out of the classroom. Sadly, the 20 seconds was all that was needed for Kat to completely obliterate the classroom, much to Brannigan's chargin.

"This is why I perfer goldfish."

* * *

><p>While Kat gave Coop and Dennis quite a struggle on their out of the school, the moment they left the building, he quickly broke free from the boys, and became calm rather fast. However, Coop and Dennis were still sure that he was hostile.<p>

"I knew I shouldn't of trusted you!" Coop said. "I left you to find the cure to..."

"MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOW MEOW, MEOW..."

"Umm...come again?" Dennis asked.

Kat had already forgtten. They can't understand him. What he didn't forget, however, was that he brought the earphones translators. He pulls both pairs out and tossed them to Coop and Dennis.

"You...want us to listen to music?" Dennis asked.

"These are those translation devices I was talking about!"

And after the two put the translators in their ears...

"As I was saying... I needed to get you two twits out of the school, so I did it in the least suspicious way I could think of!" Kat says.

"By running in, destroying the class, and blaming me for it?" Coop asked.

"Precisely! Now I need your help! Millie is missing!"

"WHAT!" Coop yells. Then he grabs the cat and shoves him up the school's brick wall in anger. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CURE MY SISTER! THEN YOU LOST HER!"

"Mew...I HAVE found promising progress with the vaccine, and it should do the trick. But since Millie took away the rest of my samples, I'm not entirely sure."

"She took the test tubes?" Coop asked as he dropped Mr. Kat. "Hmm...the only reason should would want to bring those with her...would be if she want to GO TO SCHOOL!"

"So you think she'll show up here?" Dennis asked.

"Too dangerous!" Kat replies. "She may infect others before she gets her!"

"I thought you said this thing wasn't contagious!" Coop said.

"It's not. But the test tubes are just made out of ordinary glass with ordinary corks in them. If any of them breaks, anyone within 100 meters of her is at risk to being infected too! And if they ALL break, the radius will be even bigger!"

"Remind me to pound you later." Coop says.

"Ok, guys. Here's the plan!" Dennis starts. " Fiona doesn't live around here, so its just the three of us. We'll all split up in to search the city on three sections. Coop, you will search the western third of Bootsville, Kat will search the eastern, I'll take the south. We'll want to look from the highest possible points from each of the three areas! The water tower is one such example. It may take a few hours, or even longer to check every possible area, but remember that a sick little girl like Millie should stick out easily. Plus, someone is bound to see her pass by! Any questions so far?"

Mr. Kat has a comment, so he raised his hand before speaking.

"Meow...Why don't we just grab her while she's still standing over there?"

And just as kat has noticed, Millie is standing right across the street from the school, waiting for the traffic light to change.

"Well, that was easy." Coop said before he dashed over to fetch her sister. Mr. Kat quickly follows.

"When I finally have a plan that people are willing to listen to, we don't even need it." Dennis says before following Coop and Kat.

As great as it was to find Millie, it wasn't exactly a pleasent sight to see her at this time. Due to the disease, she now has amber yellow skin and is clearly having some problems keeping balance as she moves. It was Millie, yet it was also the most horrifying thing Coop and Kat has ever seen. And to make matters worse, she was holding the test tube holder in her sickly hands. One wrong move could make her drop it.

"Coop...mooo...move out of my way..." She says in an ill and slow manner. "I need...uhh...to get to school..."

"Millie! Forget about school. We need to get you back home!" Coop tells her

"I'm not failing my...science project because you don't wa...want me to get an A+."

"But your sick!"

"Wha...what are you t-taking...about? I feel... great."

"She delusional!" says, although Millie is the only one who can't hear him. "She doesn't even realize she's sick! She'll also be very focused on one thing and nothing else. They're some of the latest symptoms!"

"MILLIE!" Coop yells. "Give me those test tubes! Those things are dangerous and you need to get home!"

"NEVER!"

Having no other choice, Coop decides to take them by force. He tries grabbing the holder from right out of her hands, but she refused to let go. Dennis tries to help, but even with his help, Millie isn't willing to let go of her 'science project.' And on top of all that, they're causing the tubes to wobble out of the holder.

"MEW! STOP YOU IDIOTS!" Kat screeches out. "YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

"Your sister is freakishly strong! And she's not even healthy!" Dennis notes.

With the test tubes rocking back and forth between Coop, Dennis and Millie, the start to wobble and wobble more and more. During the struggle for the test tubes, one of them unfortunately slips right off, and starts to drop.

"OH NO!" Coop tooked imidiate notice of the fallen tube. In a hastey, yet foolish reflex, he lets go of the tube holder to grab the fallen tube before it shatters, catching it while it was inches away from the concrete road.

But when Coop let go of the tube holder, it slipped out of Dennis's hands, causing Millie to fall over from her own strength and fall right on her back. When this happened, the holder was launched right out of her hands and into the air. This cause the last two test tubes to fall out and made their way to the ground. Dennis and Kat spots them imidiately and they run over to catch them.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" And Dennis manages to grab one of the tubes.

The last one was sent farther then the other one. But thanks to Kat's speed and intelligence, he knew exactly where to catch it as well as getting to it on time. He leaps up in the air as high as he could, grabs the tube, and falls to the ground. Although this cat didn't land on its feet, he was able to keep the glass tube from breaking.

"Whew..." Kat says.

"Hey, Mr...Kat!" Millie says weakly, yet excitedly. " You learned...a new..." Due to the combination of her illness, her struggle with Coop and Dennis, and the overall excitement, she finally runs out of energy. "...trick!"

Millie finally faints from weakness, but Coop catches her before she hurted herself further. Although she was still sick as she was, Coop and Kat were happy to know that she's finally safe. All that needs to be done is to get her home to be given the antidote.

"If my Dad asks, we found her sleeping under a tree while we were bring Kat home!" Coop says, preparing an excuse his father.


	7. Administrating the Cure

A few days passed after Coop found Millie, and fortunately, she's been making a smooth recovery. All she's been needing is some bed rest, attention from her family, and of course the antidote that Mr. Kat had made helped a little too. Burt, Coop and Kat all keep her good company until she gets better.

"I'm so glad we got through that little panic there!" Burt says. "Is there anything else you need, sweetie?"

"Wellllll...we could all play princess castle. You, me, Coop, and Mr. Kat of course!"

"Mew...purrrrr..."

"Umm...actually, I think I'll be a good little brother and...feed your cat for you!" Coop says. "Since you can't take care of him right now."

"Oh, Coop, your the best big brother in the world!" Millie says. "Helping your poor, weak little sister in her time of need!"

"Millie, you don't need to look needie when someone is already doing something for you." He says.

"In that case, be sure to clean his litter box while your at it."

Of course, Coop wasn't actually planning on simply feeding Mr. Kat. He wanted to talk to him. And he waiting until the two were outside Millie's room.

"I...guess I owe you one for helping my sister."

"Mea...don't! It was my fault in the first place. I should be thanking you for helping me clean my mess."

"Well then...what do we do now?" Coop asked.

"Because of what we went through, I don't think I can easily look at you the same way as I did before. I think it's going to be much harder to for us to continue our battles to the death now."

"Hmm..." Coop thinks about this for a moment. "How about I propose this to you? I say we should hold a truce! We stop our fighting and attempt to make peace without causing any problems to another. You stop attacking me, and I'll stop fighting you!"

"What about my inventions? Will you stop breaking those too?"

"If you promise not to try and take over my world, then yes. Is it a deal?"

This is quite an offer to Mr. Kat. He end his pointless, time consuming battles with Coop, yet he has to stop trying to invade Earth. On the other hand, he did help save Millie. Plus, there's more to his mission then simplying invading Earth, even though it was his top priority. Although he's not sure if its the best decision, there may be a way for him to make a choice.

"I still have some unfinish business to attend in regards of the disease. If you help me complete it, then I'll consider it."

"Oh, right! Your trying to save another planet, aren't you?" Coop asked. "How can I help?"

"Get your friends Dennis and Fiona, then meet me at Bootsville forest in 2 hours. I'll explain the rest there!"

* * *

><p>Coop had agreed to helping Kat with saving the dog planet, Canine. Later that day, he,Dennis, and Fiona walked up to the forest as intructed to meet up with Mr. Kat. In a large clearing was a huge set up of rockets. One giant one surrounded by three smaller rockets. There was also a small table layed out with three sets of the special earphones. One for each of the kids. The purpose of the earphones were obvious, but the rockets remain a mystery.<p>

"Mew...You three twits are late!"

"Sorry, we missed the bus because _someone_ was spending 20 minutes brushing their hair!" Coop explains.

"Whats with you girls and your hair care?" Kat asked, targeting Fiona.

"Umm...actually...that was me." Dennis says.

A surprising response to get from Dennis. It created a rather awkward and somewhat humiliating silence.

"Anyway...you may all be asking yourselves why I've set up these missiles." Kat says. The giant one over there is holding the antidote in its most concentrated form. I've estimated that it has enough to purge the whole targeted planet of the disease."

"So that's how we're curing the planet, huh?" Coop says. "But what about the other three missiles?"

_I'll fill in that question!_

To the surprise of everyone, including Kat, a catnipian spybot comes down and talks. It lowers itself down to the project a hologram. The hologram is non other then the one in charge of this whole mission. The benevolent Cat Queen.

"MEEEEOW!" Kat screams. "I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, MY QUEEN! TH-THEY FOLLOWED ME UP HERE AS I-"

"At ease, soldier!" The Queen orders. "I've been watching you work with these three this whole time! From when you started your work alone, to working together to help the child girl. And I approve of it all!"

Relieve that his queen isn't angry, Kat relaxes for the moment, letting her take charge.

"So it seems I'm in the presence of the famous "Trinity". The three so-called "war criminals" of Catnip. Coop, Denise, and Mary Sue.

"We are NOT criminals." Coop says.

"My name is Dennis. NOT Denise! Take a note of it." Dennis says.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Fiona asks.

"Calm down, little ones!" The Queen asks. "I'm sorry if I called you criminals...and that I mispronounced your names. Suffice to say, after we're done here, you'll be called heroes on another world.

"So, what are we going to be doing?" Fiona asked.

"Oops! Nearly forgot. Alright...The planet Canine is being observed through three Catnipian satellites orbs. These satellites have two purposes: To supervise the virus to make sure that on the planet wipes out all life, and to keep anything from landing on the planet with its weapons. If we were to send antidote to the planet while those sateillites are still active, it will never reach Canine.

"I get it!" Coop shouts. "So the three smaller missiles are going to be used to blow them up!"

"But wait!" Dennis calls out. "You said the sateillites are suppose to _supervise_ the planet? Does that mean...?"

"Ahh! You're as smart as I've heard you are!" The queen says. "Its true. The virus was created...by us!"

"Then...why would you want to cure it then?" Coop asked.

"My husband is the head of ALL military on our home planet. It was he who decided to conquer Canine. Since most of our forces are being used for other planets, uch as Earth, the virus was created to do it for us. However, being a pacifist, I oppose many of his his decisions, including this one. Since I have no say in matters such as this, I turned to Agent 27B."

"Talk about marriage issues." Fiona says with a chuckles.

"MEOW! BUT IF THE KAMMANDER FINDS OUT..."

"He won't, 27B" The queen insures Mr. Kat. "Now, back to the the mission. In order for the to work, all three of the sateillites i mentioned earlier must be destroyed before the antidote is administered. And they all have to be attacked at once to prevent a 3 against one counter-attack. The plan is to have each of you three children to control a rocket while 27B control the antidote rocket. Can you all handle that?"

"Finally, we get to blow things up! I'm in!" Fiona announces.

"I got an A+ in rocket building AND launching. I think I can squeeze some piloting into it." Dennis says.

"I'm here until the end!" Coop says. "LETS DO IT!"

"YEAH!" They all shout.

With the help of the last battle shout they did, everyone is pumped and ready to blast planet Canine...with the antidote. They the four working the rockets run to their stations to get things started. It seems that Mr. Kat had already prepared instructions for each missile, so that the human children can learn how to actually USE the alien technology.

"I'm openning a portal just outside of the planets of your planet's atmosphere!" The queen says. "It will send the rockets to where they need to be. I expect reinfoorcements will arrive shortly after they get spotted, or destroy a satellite, so you must work fast so 27B can send his antidote to the planet. He knows what has to be done, so I wish you all good luck."

With nothing else to say, she deactivates the spybot's hologram and leaves the scene.

"Alright, twits! I you will all fire your rockets first! After at least one of the satellites are destroyed, I'll fire the antidote. After that, the remaining two must work even faster! GOT IT?"

Then Coop says, in the most sarcastic way possible..."Aye aye...captain."

"Watch it!" Kat says. Okay...the portal should be opened now! Get ready to launch!"

Coop, Dennis and Fiona each turn on the controls for their rockets, activing them. Everything is set. They all launch their rockets in..."

3...

2...

1...

"BLAST OFF!"

ZOOOOOOM!

The three small rockets blast off at a fantastic speed, quickly leaving the Earth and reaching the portal as expected. After a long travel through the portal, the rockets finally reach the outside of planet Canine. The planet itself gave off a green glow all around it. And due to the rocket controls back on Earth, the little rocketeers can see it via monitor.

"It's...beautiful!" Fiona says.

"Mew...That's not the planet's natural color. It ALL from the virus."

"Eww..." Fiona says, retracting her previous comment."

"Now then...just by arriving, the satellites you guys are looking for should already by on their way. When they arrive, destroy them on site. During which, I'll fire my own rocket."

"Umm...Kat? What do they look like again?" Dennis asks.

"Ahh...You ever see those...uh, what are they called...'Chi Fighters', from that space movie of yours?"

"Yes, and they're COMING OUR WAY!"

Just as Dennis said, three high-tech alien satellites quickly move near the location of the anti-satellite missiles. But these look nothing like what the children were expecting. They looked much more like a starfighting ship one would see in Sci-Fi movies.

"You call THOSE satellites?" Coop asked.

"Mew...Well, that's because catnipian satellites are much more advanced in technology then Earth's, so we can upgrade them to be part weapons."

"Aren't ALL of your tech part weapons?"

"Well...umm...kind of?" Kat said, somewhat embarrised to admit it. "No matter! The fight came to us! Move in and destroy!"

With their only opportunity to fight in front of them, the children move right back to their control stations back on Earth to contrl their rockets. The first thing they did was split up their rockets from each other, forcing the satellites to split up to chase down their targets. The rocket that Dennis is controlling is being chased down and is getting harder and harder for it to dodge its laser attacks.

"I can use some help!" Dennis yells.

"On it!" Fiona shouts.

Good to her word, she turns her rocket around and blasts itself at the satellite that was chasing Dennis's destroying both in the process. When Fiona's rocket was destroyed, her original satellite pauses in confusion after seeing it destroyed, as well as creating a large smoke cloud. But before the cloud could disperse, Dennis's rocket flied right through and blasted Fiona's satellite. In a very short time, two out of the three defence sateillites have been obliderated.

"BOO YA!" Dennis and Fiona said together, high-fiving eachother as well.

"MEOW-HOW-HOW! WE'RE ALMOST DONE!"

"But what about me?" Coop asked. "My missile is still getting chased, and no one can save it now!"

"Its all a part of my plan!" Kat says. "Launching antidote rocket! Now!"

"Wait? What?"

CLICK!

About 10 seconds after pressing the button at the controls, sending the final rocket into the sky. As soon as it left the Earth's atmosphere, it flies into the portal to outside of Canine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THE SATELLITE ISN'T DESTROYED YET!"

"Silence, you twit! I know exactly what I'm doing!" Kat answered "Trust me!"

"How do I know your not just trying to sabatoge this so that the dog planet doesn't get-"

"COOP!" Kat shouts, frightening Coop. "Trust me! And I'm going to trust you, too."

Although still in the dark of Kat's planets, and still not quite sure whether or not to trust him due to past experience, he decides to do so anyway, since he was able to force himself to trust Kat earlier when Millie was ill.

As soon as the antidote rocket passes through the portal, it abandons the the botton half of the machine, leaving only the warhead, which contains the actual antidote, and reveals an even smaller rocket engine. With the new engine and smaller size, the rocket hurls itself towards the targeted planet. Shortly afterwards, the satellite takes notice, prepares its laser cannon, and chases after the new rocket!

"So THAT"S the plan!" Coop says, now realizing what he needs to do.

The sateillite begins intercepting the antidote rocket, seeing it as a bigger threat now. This was a HUGE mistake on the satellite's part, as now, Coop has spun his rocket around to chase after it. It's now a battle of speed! The satellite is moving towards the antidote rocket while being chased by a missle. However, just like the other three missiles, this one is slower then the satellite that it was made to destroy.

"UGH! COME ON!" Coop shouts. "CAN'T THIS STUPID THING MOVE FASTER?"

"Yes, it can." Kat answered. "Just spin the dial cloackwise."

"Oh."

After spinning the dial as instructed, the missile doubles in speed, and shoots right into the satellite, completely destroying it!

"YES!"

Right after destroying the final satellite, the antidote rocket reaches Canine's atmosphere. After flying its way into the planet's stratosphere the rocket explodes, releasing the antidote in its gaseous form, quickly spreading out through out the planet. The green smoke origining from the virus begins to despel, finally revealing the blue coloring from the water. Kat and Coop have done it. They've saved planet Canine.

"WE DID IT!" Coop shouts!

"YEAH! WHOO-HOO! AWESOME!" Everyone says together.

Everyone has grew pleased beyond explanation. They are so proud that they succeeded that they forgot they were not all friends at the start. Coop, Dennis and Mr. Kat all join in a little circle and dance around from their success. After breaking up their dance circle, Fiona grabs Coop by the arm, swings him her way, and gives him a great, big, 3 second long smooch! This caused him to be freeze in bliss.

"Feels good kissing someone who just saved a whole world!" Fiona said with delight. "How does it feel to impress the girl?"

Sadly, she got no responce from Coop. With a huge smile on his face and his eyes fully dilated, Coop is completely immobile and unresponsive.

"Well, great job you little twat!" Kat says. "Right when we're finally getting along, you break him!"

* * *

><p>Note from the author:<p>

This is the second last chapter of the story. There will be one last chapter to wrap everything up.


	8. The Truce Final chapter

"MEOW! WHAT WAS I THINKING! WHY DID I HELP STOPPING THE VIRUS ON CANINE!"

About an hour after the rocket launches, Coop, his friends, and Mr. Kat met back in Coop's room. It seems as though Mr. Kat has regrets for helping saving an enemy planet.

"Maybe you should calm down for a second." Coop suggest.

"HOW CAN I!" Kat answered. "MY BOSS HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THAT PLANET TO DESTROY ITSELF FOR MONTHS! IF HE FINDS OUT THAT I RUINED HIS PLANS, HE'LL-"

_"No one will find out."_

Entering through Coop's open window came in the Cat Queen's spybot, which quickly landed on the ground and displayed the hologram image of the queen herself. She has a very pleased and proud look on her face.

"With all of the satellites and missiles destroyed, there should be no more physical evidence of what happened. But should anyone suspect you, simply lie."

"BUT WHAT IF-"

"If my husband finds out you were involved, I'll take the full responsibillity and tell them that I ordered you. So relax!"

Kat can no longer figure out a way for him to panic. So he decides to take his queen's advice and calmed down.

"I still think it's wierd that an alien cat is actually trying to HELP others." Dennis comments. "Let alone one of their leaders."

"Yes, well I'm no ordinary 'alien cat', alien humanoid." She says with a smile. "The king of Catnip, or the Cat Commander, is the head of our Militart as well as the planet itself. I, as the queen, am the head our of legistration and bureaucracy.

"So...yout a politician?" Coop asked.

"That's the simple way of putting it, but yes." She answered. "And as a politician, I'd much rather end wars with words and treaties. However, since our planet is a war mongering race and perfering to wipe out anything that's not our own people, my words tend to go ignored."

"As a girl, I feel your pain." Fiona says.

"Hehehe...I thank you for your sympothy, Mary Sue."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Fiona Munson!"

"So you don't actually want to invade our planet and take over it?" Coop asked.

"Why take over it when we can simply co-exist?" The queen then continues. "The reason we invade other planets is because we Catnipians drain the planet's resources faster then we can run. I have more effiecient ideas to fix that without war, but few listen to me. So I've decided that the time for action has finally arrived. The first thing I've decided to do is to stop the invasion of Earth by forming a peacemaking group. And for helping save Canine, I want you four to be official members. What do you say?"

Coop didn't even have to think about this offer.

"If it means keeping my home safe from the cat invasion, I'm in!" Coop says.

"Me too!" Dennis and Fiona says together.

Mr. Kat, however isn't too sure about this. As a soldier, fighting, invading, and conquering was practically is life. Even if he hasn't been making much progress on it.

"Agent 27B. If you join, it means the blue haired one's safety will be insured. She most likely won't be if we do invade Earth. That's something you should already know."

Kat never even thought about this before. What she said was 100% correct. If his people were to invade Earth, Millie would most likely either: A- Get hurt from the crossfire. B-Be enslaved. C- Get punished for interfering with Kat's missions in the past. Since he cares more about Millie then just about anything else...

"OH, FINE! I'LL JOIN!" Kat says in the most irritated manner possible. "BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LIKE IT!"

"Excellent! I wecome you and The Trinity to the Catnians Leading Against War! Or C.L.A.W for short."

"Mew...What do you want us to do first, my queen?" Kat asked.

"Stay subtle. I don't want anyone to know about C.L.A.W or anyone connected to it. Unless I give you an order stating otherwise, follow any orders that my husband commands like usual. If you wish to sabatoge any of his orders, feel free too. Or better yet, let the Trinity do it.

This is something Coop, Dennis and Fiona know for sure they can do.

"Until we meet again, my friends. Which I suspect will be soon."

From her hologram, the Cat Queen gives out a salute to her comrades. Surprisingly, the only one who was really reluctant to salute back was Mr. Kat. Nonetheless, they all saluted, and the queen's spybot was off it way, leaving Coop's room to somewhere outside the house.

"Well Kat! it looks like you and I will have to hold our truce whether you want to or not now." Coop says with a smile.

"Grr...I...guess we have a truce then, twi...I mean...Coop Burtonburger."

With their truce finally declared, Coop sticks out his hand to declare it physically. In response, Kat holds out his hand too, and the two frenemies have finally ended their long dispute. Even Kat manages to crack a smile out now that they're allies...at least, for now.

"This better not mean we have to clean Kat's litter box." Dennis adds.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Ok, Coop!" Coop's Dad, Burt says. "I'm just going to the store for 10 minutes! Can you please be good alone until I get back?"

"Don't worry, Dad. Me and the cat won't be fighting again anytime soon!"

"Meah, he!" Kat says in agreement.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep. Me and Mr. Kat have finally settled our differences." Coop says as he pets Kat's head.

"Well, I must say I'm very proud of you, Coop. I'll be right back!"

Trusting his boy and his cat to be alone, Burt leaves his house with a proud smile.

"Well, its about time those two got along. Repairs to the house have been getting expan-"

SMASH SMASH HISS CRUSH BANG!

From the sudden sound of destruction and mayham, Burt quickly rushed back in to check in n the damage. And what a surprise (not)! The two of them have already completely destroyed the living room...again. As well as Coop and Kat being at eachother's throats in record breaking time

"COOOOOOP!"

"Huh...oh, sorry, Dad. Force of havit.

"Meow, he!" Kat says in agreement.

Completely annoyed and tired of the fighting, Burt decides to just go to the store already, planning to deal with the destroyed house later.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

And that there is the conclusion to my first Kid Vs Kat fanfic. And I've got some great ideas for more stories in the future.

Hope you enjoyed reading "I Kat hear you."


End file.
